


Day One

by M_D_B



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_D_B/pseuds/M_D_B
Summary: The first day after Harry and Ginny's wedding.





	

Harry had to admit, the Weasleys threw a hell of a party. His and Ginny’s wedding had been absolutely everything that either of them could have imagined, and when Harry awoke the next morning in Ginny’s childhood bedroom, he could only remember small snippets. Ron looking slightly uncomfortable in his new dress robes, his hair slicked to the side in a fashion that he had never attempted on his own, but his mother had insisted on. Hermione as Ginny’s maid of honor beaming as she took her place across from Harry. The surprise of seeing Professor McGonagall seated next to the teary Hagrid. And of course, Ginny in a magnificent but simple wedding dress, which sparkled like stars.

Ginny had apparently taken a long time in selecting it, and Harry recalled Ms. Weasley storming into the Burrow’s kitchen in a huff, followed by Hermione who was patient but progressively more annoyed with each dress shopping trip, and finally Ginny, who seemed the most exhausted by all of this. She had finally settled on this dress less than a week before the event, and it suited her perfectly. Pearly white with gold embroidery, long and slim to fit her athletic frame, it shined with each step she took, the embroidered golden snitches were bewitched to shimmer in the light. But the lights on her clothes were nothing compared to the gleam of her smile. Harry’s knees nearly buckled when he saw her, and as he wobbled on the spot, Ron grabbed his arm.

“The chosen one can defeat the Dark Lord but he can’t handle seeing his wife at his own wedding?” he whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry got a good laugh at this, and within a moment he had been back on steady feet. The ceremony was a blur. Ginny’s smile, and her eyes gazing into his as they exchanged vows were the only things Harry remembered, then the chairs were cleared and the party began. Harry was lifted onto George and Bill’s shoulders and carried around the room, while Ginny sat on Ron and Charlie’s shoulders, rather awkwardly in her dress, but they made it work. The entire room cheered as they made the rounds greeting everyone on the shoulders of the Weasley brothers. When Harry was finally put down, Hagrid was the first to come up to him.

“Harry!” From the smell of his breath, he had already drank plenty of their fire whiskey. He pulled Harry into his infamous back breaking hugs.

“Hello Hagrid. How are things at Hogwarts?“ Said Harry breathlessly.

“Fine, fine. We’ve gotten mostly back to normal in the past couple years since the battle. Are you coming back to finish?”

“I don’t think so.” Harry responded. He had decided not to return to Hogwarts for a few reasons. The first, now that a part of him had died there, he felt wrong in returning. The second, now that Ginny and Hermione had finished her seventh year, and Ron wasn’t interested in finishing school, there was little reason for him to go back. And most importantly, he now had a good job as an auror at the ministry. “I’m doing pretty well at work already.”

“Is that right?” Hagrid said, happily. “Knew you’d do well in the auror office. Ol’ Kingsly put in a good word?”

“Yes.” Harry said, unable to keep a small note of pride in his voice. With the Minister on your side, one could go very far.

“Well, be sure to come back and visit at least.”

“Of course I will.” Harry responded.

“Well. Congratulations. I’ll let you get back to your night, good to see you.”

The night had been long, but wonderful, full of friends, food music and mirth, laughter and love. By the end of it, he and Ginny had collapsed into bed and slept hard and fast until the morning, where Harry now lay, remembering the incredible night before, with his new wife asleep with her back snuggled against him.

Harry lay there for a long time, as the light began to slowly fill the room. Finally, Ginny stirred next to him, rolling to face him and placing an arm across his chest.

“Last night in this bed. I have to say, I won’t miss it.” Ginny said in her groggy morning voice that Harry had always found somewhat sexy. She hadn’t opened her eyes.

“Well… it’s not that bad. Better than sleeping under the stairs, at least you’ve got head room. And a window.” Harry leaned his head down to kiss her on the lips. Ginny grinned sleepily.

“Mmm hmm.” Ginny was already fading back to sleep. Harry laughed to himself.

Moving into number 12, Grimmauld place had taken some convincing. First, for Ginny, who had only experienced the home when Sirius was alive, and immediately recalled the place as a dark, dusty building with a house elf who moped about complaining about the majesty of years before.

“Blimey, did you miss a lot.” Ron had said in response to these concerns.

“Well, most of the things you missed weren’t exactly… pleasant.” Harry quickly put in. Ginny had glared at him, triggering the immediate addition of “Not that you couldn’t handle it. It just… wasn’t fun.”

“But hey, Kreature’s changed. He likes us now. Hermione won him over.” Ron added, quickly changing the subject.

“What?” Ginny blurted out, her mouth hanging open in disbelief.

“Yea, believe it or not if you treat a house elf well, they’ll actually like you and make your house nice, instead of just moping about.” Ron said. Ginny had taken several days to think on this. Finally, her mind had been changed, and with all the fond memories of those times they had had together, she at last came around to the fact that, other than the Burrow, it was probably the most meaningful place for them to live. And of course it was still Harry’s by right.

The second one to convince was Hermione, who of course had been there when the death eaters had followed them to the very doorstep of number 12.

“Are you sure?” She had asked, eyes wide with worry when Ginny had told her the plan, Harry sitting next to her at the Weasley’s kitchen table.

“Why not?” Ginny asked.

“You know what happened? I mean, it’s not-“

“Harry isn’t being hunted down anymore though.” Ginny said.

“Well… maybe not but there are still people out there that-“

“I’m going to be married to the most talented auror of our generation. I’ll be safe.”

“Hermione. You and Ginny cast the best charms of anyone I know. What if we three went in and established new security?” Harry asked. That was enough to change her mind.  
The third and last had been the easiest. Ms. Weasley was astounded that they wanted to move out on their own and get back to their normal lives the day after the wedding.  
“What about a honeymoon? Take some time for yourselves?” But with Ginny’s quidditch training, and Harry’s work at the Ministry not calming down, even in the quiet times post Voldamort, there was no chance that they could get away, at least not now.

“We might, eventually.” Harry had explained.

“And why can’t you live somewhere closer?” Ms. Weasley had asked.

“Ginny and I want to make something of our own. And we can come back any time you want.” Harry responded. The immediacy of magical travel seemed enough for Ms. Weasley to let go of this point.

The morning was hectic, with ten people in the Burrow’s kitchen, hustling and bustling together to make everything as smooth as possible, and then suddenly it was over. Ms. Weasley kissed Ginny and Harry each in turn, holding each one tightly to her chest for a long moment before letting them go and placing a hand on each of their shoulders.  
“You two are beautiful.” Ms. Weasley smiled tearfully.

“Mom... Don’t.” Ginny said, smiling but Harry knew she was concealing tears.

“We’ll see you tonight for dinner.” Ms. Weasley said.

“Looking forward to it.” Harry said as he took Ginny’s hand, gripping right, and they made their way out of the Burrow. They turned for one last look. “Ready?” Harry asked. Ginny, took a shaking breath.

“Ready.” She squeezed Harry’s hand. Then she let go, and they spun on their heels, and apparated to the front steps of number 12, Grimmauld Place. Ginny was the first to land, quickly followed by Harry, who landed steadily on his feet. Ginny grabbed his hand. “Gotcha.” She said, playfully. And with a turn of the knob, she led the way into their new home.  
With the new life this house had been given, Hermione and Ginny had given it all new security, removing the Dumbledore ghost that used to greet every new entrant and instead settling on a caterwauling charm and several other intruder charms that would prevent the wrong sort from entering. Stepping inside, the usual smell of dust that had filled this house had been replaced by the smell of flowers, and the entire house, every spot on the walls, every carpet, every banister and floorboard and piece of furniture, from what Harry could see, had been cleaned. The effect was quite pleasant. The usual darkness that filled the rooms was thrown out for bright natural light with the curtains drawn back to reveal the sun, and as Harry and Ginny made their way inside, the swift foot thumping of the house elf responsible for all of this greeted them, and Harry could not help but smile. Kreature, in a new clean apron fashioned around his waist like a diaper, and cleaner than Harry had ever seen him, came running into the room.

“Greetings Master Potter, Mistress Weasley. And welcome home.”

“Hello creature. Good to see you.” Harry said. Ginny was somewhat taken aback by this new version of Kreature suddenly in front of her. She stared, open mouthed.  
“Are you well, Mistress Weasley?” Kreature asked.

“I… fine. Kreature? It’s really you?” At this, Kreature let out a rare smile.

“Yes, Mistress Weasley. Master Potter has changed my life with his kindness, and I have recommitted myself to honoring and caring for this house and it’s occupants.”  
“You… did all of this? On your own?” Ginny asked.

“All on my own, Mistress Weasley. I have placed your clothes in the master bedroom, they arrived an hour ago, and if you would like breakfast, I can make-“ Kreature was disrupted by Ginny, who hugged him.

“Thank you Kreature. I know we’ll be comfortable here with you living with us.”

“I am honored and happy to serve you.” Kreature responded, hugging her back politely.

“Thanks Kreature.” Harry said, as they made their way up the stairs, down the hall to the door on the end. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in here.” Harry said as they stood in front of the door to their new bedroom.

“Don’t worry, I’ll hold your hand the whole way.” Ginny responded, grinning slyly. And they made their way through the door, into their new lives.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, tell me where you think this can go. I'm happy with it as a one shot, but I could do more if you have ideas.


End file.
